


The Butler Did It

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Butler Did It

**Fandom:** Castle

**Character/Pairing:** Rick Castle/Kate Becket

**Rating/Warning:** PG/K+

**Words:** 156

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 4\. A case is a case, and a solved case is best.

**The Butler Did It**

Rick Castle sat down in the chair beside Kate Becket’s desk. “That was a fun case. Who knew it was really going to be the butler that did it?”

Kate shrugged. “ **A case is a case, and a solved case is best**. I’m really glad you enjoyed it, Castle.”

“You have to admit it had its moments. Not even you saw it coming.” Rick teased her.

“Like you did?” Kate glared at him then softened. “Buy me a drink to celebrate?”

“I was thinking dinner.” Rick gave her his charming look. “I’m kinda hungry and I think we deserve it.”

Kate looked at him. She knew she would be in his arms before the night was out. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. “Sure as long as you’re buying.”

“I wonder what we shall do for dessert.” Rick said as he followed her into the elevator.

Kate just smiled at him as the doors closed.

X

 


End file.
